The Little Girl
by Mitsui-san
Summary: Por amor a veces tomamos decisiones peligrosas y es por amor que ella decidió sacrificar aquello que le da presencia en el mundo. Con tal de ganarse el corazón de la persona que amaba, todo el dolor valdría la pena ¿Verdad? [Luka centric]


**_¡Hola gente linda!_**

 _Mitsui Neko se reporta con un nuevo long-fic de Vocaloid :DD esta vez usando a Luka como protagonista, ya que para los que no sepan, ella es mi Vocaloid favorita, seguida de Miku y Gumi nwn_

 _Este fanfic esta basado en un cuento "infantil" que es posiblemente mi favorito y en una canción de Luka del mismo (Ya deben saber cual)._

 _Normalmente no me gusta hacer fanfics de cuentos o canciones o adaptaciones, pero simplemente no me resistí en hacer esta historia, que como seguro verán, es completamente diferente. Ya sabrán de que hablo una vez empiecen a leer._

 _Ojala les guste este primer capitulo :3 disfruten!_

* * *

 ** _"The Little Girl"_**

 _Vocaloid Fanfic by Mitsui Neko_

* * *

 _ **Summary:** __Por amor a veces tomamos decisiones peligrosas y es por amor que ella decidió sacrificar aquello que le da presencia en el mundo. Con tal de ganarse el corazón de la persona que amaba, todo el dolor valdría la pena ¿Verdad?_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para_ _ **YAMAHA Corporation**_ _y_ _ **CRYPTON Future Media**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1** — "Encontrando el Amor"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Ahora que eres mayor de edad podrás salir.

Cuanto tiempo esperé por escuchar aquellas palabras. Estaba emocionada al saber que después de veinte largos años al fin podría salir al mundo exterior.

Por mucho tiempo mis padres siempre me han negado el salir de casa y eso se debía a algo que había ocurrido cuando apenas era una recién nacida, en realidad, cuando apenas estaba en el vientre de mi madre.

Una complicación en el embarazo. Un parto prematuro, a solo los siete meses de gestación. Los doctores creyeron que no sobrevivirá, pero lo hice y aunque me siento orgullosa de haber sobrevivido, una parte de mí se pregunta ¿Valió la pena?

A pesar de haber nacido sana, al haberme adelantado mi cuerpo no logró formarse completamente. Con solo una pierna me fue imposible aprender a caminar, por lo que uso silla de ruedas y muletas desde que puedo recordar.

La atención que mis padres me han tenido era linda en su momento, pero con el paso del tiempo, llegando a la adolescencia, hubieron muchas cosas que quise hacer pero me fueron prohibidas debido a mi condición. De pronto me di cuenta de la triste realidad. Era una inválida con la cual sus padres debían cargar.

Aunque apreciaba la preocupación y el cuidado de mis padres, su sobreprotección me resultaba sofocante, además de sentirme culpable por ser una carga para ellos, fue entonces que leí en internet sobre el internado _"Océano Azul",_ un lugar especial para gente... como yo, pero específicamente, solo para mujeres.

En dicho lugar no solo me cuidaban, sino que también me ayudaban a valerme por mi misma y así aprender hacer las cosas yo sola, sin ayuda de nadie. Ser alguien independiente.

Fue difícil convencer a mis padres de meterme a dicho lugar, pero después de explicarles mi deseo de ser alguien que se valiera por cuenta propia y que podría cumplir mi sueño sin importar mi condición, ellos terminaron aceptando.

Debía tener los diecisiete años en ese entonces. Llevo tres años viviendo en el internado y me he hecho de buenas amistades, como la encantadora Rin, quien debido a un accidente en auto se dañó la columna, dejándole paralizada de sus piernas. A diferencia de mí, solo puede usar silla de ruedas. Luego estaba la valiente Miki, quien nació sin brazos, pero recientemente se le habían colocado unos ortopédicos con los cuales ha estado entrenando. Le gusta bromear diciendo que son sus brazos robóticos.

Por ultima, pero no menos importante, estaba Meiko, la "hermana mayor" y quien de hecho era nuestra cuidadora. Ella podía llegar a ser muy estricta, pero es una persona de buen corazón a la cual yo admiro mucho. Al igual que nosotras, Meiko estuvo internada aquí debido a la perdida de una pierna, la cual se le fue amputada a los diez años cuando se le detectó cáncer. Las personas del internado le enseñaron a ser la mujer fuerte e independiente que es ahora, capaz de caminar con su única pierna y otra ortopédica, sin pena de enseñarla, pues siempre usa faldas rojas pegadas, que de hecho le hacen lucir su bello cuerpo.

— ¿Estas emocionada, Luka? —me preguntó Rin con una tierna sonrisa. Le correspondí.

—Sí, mucho para ser sincera.

—Debe ser genial salir del internado y ver que hay más allá de estas azules paredes. —comentó Miki con melancolía.

—Oh, no te desanimes, Miki. Ya les tocara su momento a las dos. —dije queriendo animarla, tanto a ella como la inocente rubia.

—Lo sabemos. —Dijo la pelirroja— Pero si de verdad quieres animarnos, cántanos algo, Luka.

— ¡Si, si! ¡Cántanos algo con tu hermosa voz! —Le secundó Rin.

Yo reí un tanto apenada, mientras me rascaba la nuca, pero al final decidí cumplirles su capricho y empecé a cantarle a ambas. La canción que interpretaba era una que solía escuchar mucho de pequeña. No recordaba el nombre de dicha canción, pero la letra trataba de una joven mujer que sacrifica su propia felicidad por la de la persona que amaba, lo que en mi parecer es una letra hermosa.

Y entonces, a mitad de la canción lo recuerdo. Amar.

Como había mencionado anteriormente, debido a mi discapacidad mis padres me prohibieron muchas cosas, entre ellas ir al colegio como una chica normal. Contrataron maestros para que me dieran clases privadas en casa. Mis vecinas decían que eso era genial, pues la escuela era aburrida y molesta. Aun así, por muy terrible que sonara, yo en verdad deseaba ir al colegio para conocer más gente, entre esas personas tal vez algún chico.

No es que estuviese buscando enamorarme, pero aparte de mi padre, mi hermano Luki y los personajes ficticios de los libros que leía, no conocía a otros chicos. Ahora estando en este instituto solo de mujeres, mucho menos.

Deseaba conocer tanto a un hombre, que buscaba platica con los doctores que me atendían, con los enfermeros que me llevaban cargada a mi habitación, incluso con los mensajeros que me traían las cartas que me mandaban mis padres, aunque en una ocasión, los mensajeros trajeron varios paquetes.

Aquellos paquetes eran una donación de personas que daban parte de sus pertenencias para la gente del lugar. Era un acto bastante dulce y noble de aquellas personas y era inevitable notar que se trataban de gente con dinero, pues entre las cosas, habían ropas de marca y en ocasiones hasta se hallaba joyería al fondo de las cajas.

Esa vez yo tuve el descaro de tomar una de las cajas y con algo de trabajo, llevármela a mi habitación para quedarme con todo lo que trajera, bueno, no con todo, le daría algo a Miki y a Rin.

Entre las ropas me encontré con lo que parecía ser un diario. Este no tenía nombre, solo la iniciales "K.L.", suponiendo que eran las del dueño o dueña. Le pregunté a Miki, Rin y Meiko si conocían a alguien con dichas iniciales, pero todas dijeron que no.

Al otro día me decidí al fin leer aquel diario y fue entonces que descubrí que lo escrito en este eran puros poemas, muy hermosos en mi opinión. Hablaban sobre amor, amistad, fraternidad. Inevitablemente me enamoré de esa hermosa literatura y de la mano detrás de su escritura. Quien fuera la persona responsable detrás de tan hermosos poemas debía ser alguien bastante talentoso y una parte de mi deseaba mucho conocerle.

Una noche mientras leía el diario, de este cayo una hoja doblada y al abrirla descubrí un dibujo bastante detallado y realista de una persona, un muchacho, como de catorce años. ¿Sería él quien había escrito los poemas? De ser así, de verdad querría conocerlo, aunque claro, eso era imposible.

Como fuera, le di poca importancia a ello, pues Meiko había llegado esa misma noche y con toda la rapidez en que podía ir en muletas, me acerque a ella para preguntarle con respecto a la ciudad, sobre el mundo exterior.

— ¿Es hermoso, hermana mayor? Debe serlo seguro.

—Todo depende al lugar donde vayas. —Contestó ella mientras se retiraba el abrigo rojo— El exterior igual puede ser muy peligroso.

— ¿Es que acaso buscas desanimarme?

—No, claro que no, Luka. Solo quiero advertirte. Sé que deseas conocer el mundo de afuera, pero no debes confiarte de todo ¿entendiste?

—Sí, entiendo. —dije cabizbaja.

La verdad es que no solo a Meiko le había preguntado sobre el exterior, también a otras cuidadoras mayores que solían salir mucho y hasta a la misma directora del internado, la señorita Sweet Ann. Pero a quien más le preguntaba era a Meiko, pues ella incluso viajaba a otros países por negocios.

Cada anécdota que me contaba, solo hacía que me emocionara más por salir. Sabía que no vería lo mismo en la pequeña ciudad donde habitaba, pero no me importaba. Solo quería sentir el calor del sol hacer arder mis mejillas o que el fresco viento oleara mi cabello. Que los copos de nieve se derritieran en mis manos o que el rocío del mar diera contra mi rostro. Oh, el mar, sobre todo el mar, era ahí donde más deseaba ir.

—Cantas hermoso, Luka. Ojalá tuviera una voz tan bella como la tuya. —dijo Rin inflando sus cachetes, una vez había dejado de interpretar aquella canción.

—Jo~ yo también envidio mucho tu voz. —dijo ahora Miki.

—Ay, pues yo envidio mucho el cabello de ambas. Lo tienen tan largo y sedoso. —comenté pasando mis dedos por las rubias hebras de Rin, quien llevaba un moño blanco en la cabeza. Por su lado Miki igual llevaba el pelo suelto y solamente se peinaba con una diadema azul oscuro. ¡Oh! Y tenía un curioso gallito que parecía un signo de interrogación.

—Luka... —escuché decir detrás de mí. Era Meiko— ¿Estas lista?

—Sí. —dije con alegría y emoción. Miki y Rin me alzaron sus pulgares en señal de buena suerte.

—Bien, entonces vamos.

Al momento en que salí del edificio sentí una gran emoción recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Muchas de las chicas del internado me miraban con cierta alegría o con enojo envidiando mi suerte. Yo no hacía caso y me enfocaba en seguir a Meiko hasta su auto donde me llevaría a la ciudad.

—No olvides ponerte el cinturón de seguridad. —me recordó Meiko al momento en que encendía su auto.

Rápidamente hice caso a sus indicaciones, me coloqué el cinturón y todo mi ser tembló al sentir que el vehículo empezaba a moverse. Observaba por el retrovisor como el internado se hacía más pequeño, como nos alejábamos de aquel lugar y soñaba con algún día no tener que volver ahí.

Meiko condujo pasando por unas cuantas casas de gran tamaño, que eran precisamente las que nos mandaban los donativos y rápidamente llegamos a la gran ciudad. En realidad el camino no era largo, pero Meiko prefería ir en auto por seguridad y manejaba bastante bien con la prótesis.

—Y bien ¿Dónde te gustaría ir? —preguntó de pronto mientras se detenía por un semáforo rojo.

No le hice caso al momento, pues mi mirada estaba pérdida al ver los grandes edificios, los puestos, locales, los parques, a la gente, absolutamente todo. Era increíble y sentí la necesidad de tomar de mis muletas y salir corriendo del auto, pero seguro Meiko me mataría.

—Pues sería lindo ir a comer a algún lugar. —contesté al fin.

—Oh, sé el lugar perfecto al cual podemos ir.

El semáforo se puso en verde y Meiko dio una vuelta, condujo un poco y finalmente llegó a un café bastante bonito, con mesas tanto dentro del local como afuera, tenía un estilo bastante pintoresco que daba la imagen de un café francés.

Dejó el coche en un estacionamiento con un letrero de discapacitados. Lo había hecho más por mí que por ella e inevitablemente me sentí un poco desanimada al pensar que era una carga para Meiko. ¡No! Este no era el momento para sentirme triste. Al fin estaba afuera, debía disfrutarlo.

—Hola, Meiko. Cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí. —Saludó una mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos rosas al momento en que entramos al establecimiento— Oh ¿pero quién es la linda chica que viene contigo?

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante ese cumplido.

—Ella es Luka Megurine, es una de las alumnas de "Océano Azul" que tengo bajo mi cuidado. —me presentó Meiko— Luka, ella es Maika, una vieja amiga mía de la niñez.

— ¿Vieja? Por favor, Meiko. Me ofendes. —Dijo la peliblanca, cuyos cabellos terminaban en rosa en las puntas— Un gusto, Luka ¿Puedo decir que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos?

—E-el placer es mío y-y no hay problema. Muchas gracias. —decía apenada, hace tiempo que no convivía con alguien nuevo.

—Bueno ¿les ofrezco una mesa? —preguntó Maika, quien al parecer trabaja ahí como mesera.

—Sí, por favor. —contestó Mei por las dos.

Fue bastante curioso, la manera en que Maika se había presentado a mi sin darle la más mínima importancia al hecho de no tener una pierna y estar en muletas ¿Así se siente el que te traten como alguien normal? Debo decir, que se sentía bien.

Una vez nos sentamos en una mesa que daba junto a una ventana y cerca de dicha ventana había un hermoso árbol que era parte de la decoración fuera del local. Podía sentir el aire fresco dar contra mi rostro.

— ¿Y qué les sirvo? —preguntó amablemente Maika sacando una libreta para tomar nuestras órdenes.

—Pues dame un pastel de café y un moca para beber. ¿Y tú que quieres, Luka?

—A-ah, pues yo… —miré la sección de postres en el menú— Un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

— ¿Y para beber?

—Un vaso de agua está bien.

—Bien, en un momento se los traigo. —dijo la mesera para luego retirarse.

—Hubieras pedido un refresco o una malteada, niña. Este es un día para que disfrutes. —Me regañaba mi hermana mayor.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero abusar de tu amabilidad. —le contesto mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

—Nada de eso. Esto es decisión mía y solo mía. Iré a decirle a Maika que te traiga una malteada ¿Te gustan? Seguro que si ¿a quién no?

Antes de que pudiera detener a Meiko, ella ya se había ido a alcanzar a su amiga. No pude evitar sonreír por lo bajo. Ella era genial y deseaba ser como ella.

Entonces miré por la ventana y pude observar a una pareja caminando tomados de la mano. Al verlos solté un suspiro. ¿Podría algún día caminar así tomada de la mano de alguien?

—Bah, claro que no… ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando?

— ¿El qué?

Meiko ¿En qué momento había regresado?

— ¡N-nada! —contesté nerviosa, temiendo que me hubiera escuchado o visto mirando a la pareja de afuera.

—Oh, bueno. En un rato deben traer nuestros pedidos.

—Está bien.

Mientras esperábamos, Meiko y yo empezamos una conversación. Meiko preguntó sobre mi niñez, le conté un poco, pero decidí cambiar de tema, pues no era un tema del cual me gustara hablar. Fue entonces que yo le pregunté a ella sobre los viajes que ha hecho por el mundo y en seguida empezó a contar sobre todos los hermosos lugares a los que ha ido.

Qué envidia, pero al mismo, cuanta admiración.

Después de un rato, Maika trajo nuestros pedidos y seguimos conversando mientras comíamos.

— ¿Dónde te gustaría ir después de salir de aquí? —preguntó ella mientras tomaba de su café moca.

—Oh, pues vi un parqué cerca de aquí. Me gustaría dar un paseo por ahí.

—Está bien. —Contestó y de pronto su móvil empezó a sonar— ¿Me permites un momento? —Meiko se levantó de la mesa para atender la llamada. Luego de unos minutos regresó.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Le pregunté al notar una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

—Me acaban de hablar del trabajo. Al parecer hubo un problema y necesitan que yo vaya de inmediato. —Dijo frunciendo el ceño— Yo lo siento, Luka. Tendremos que dejar esto para otra ocasión.

—Oh… está bien. —contesté sin poder disimular mi desanimo. Sabía que estos eran los últimos días de Meiko en Tokio, pues luego tendría que ir a Londres por unas semanas.

—Mmmm… Luka ¿Traes contigo el móvil que te regale para tu cumpleaños? —me preguntó ella de pronto.

—Ah, si ¿Por qué?

—Dámelo. —Me lo pidió de pronto y yo obedecí entregándoselo en seguida— Acabo de activar el GPS de tu celular, ahora mira atentamente la pantalla. —Me pidió y yo en seguida me acerque para mirar mejor lo que deseaba enseñarme— El punto rosa eres tú ¿lo ves? El rojo soy yo, porque igual traigo mi GPS activado y me tienes agregada en contactos. —Me explicaba y yo solo ponía atención— Ahora… alejamos el mapa y si ves bien, fuera de la ciudad podemos ver un punto amarillo.

—Esa… ¿es Rin?

—Exacto, está en el internado. Lo único que tienes que hacer para volver ahí es tomar el autobús que está a dos cuadras de aquí y luego donde te deje, seguir el mapa de tu GPS hasta llegar al punto amarillo.

—Espera… ¿Me vas a dejar estar aquí un rato más? —pregunté emocionada.

—Así es, pero solo UNA hora y luego te regresas al internado. Con que te vayas a otra parte yo misma te pateare el trasero con mi prótesis. —Me advirtió. Yo tragué saliva— Te mereces este paseo. No quiero que se arruine por mi culpa, pero por favor, Luka. —Me tomó de los hombros— Cuídate. No quiero que nada malo te suceda.

—Lo haré, Meiko. No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí. —Le sonreí ampliamente.

—Lo sé. —contestó para luego besar mi frente y ponerse su bolsa en su hombro— Por favor, mándame un mensaje cuando llegues al edificio. Nos vemos en unas semanas. —se despidió y finalmente se fue.

Una vez Meiko se había retirado, empecé mi tranquilo paseo por el parque y tal como le había prometido a mi querida hermana, pasando una hora decidí tomar camino de vuelta al internado -haciendo uso del GPS- pero algo llamó mi atención, distrayéndome de mi deber.

— ¡Porque eres un buen compañero y nadie lo puede negar!~~

Lo que parecía ser un canto de variadas voces masculinas hizo que llevara mi atención hacia el café en el que había estado con Meiko. En las mesas de afuera había cuatro muchachos que al parecer estaban festejando. Curiosa de saber a qué se debía, me acerque discretamente al lugar, observando desde una distancia apropiada.

—Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo lo orgullosos que estamos de ti por haber aprobado el examen para entrar a la universidad. —Hablaba alegremente un chico de cabello y bufanda azul— ¡Muchas felicidades, Len!

Fue entonces que lo noté. Aquel chico de hebras doradas, amarrado en una pequeña coleta y de hermosos ojos celestes. Ese muchacho, al cual le felicitaban sus amigos, era posiblemente el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida, o al menos entre ese grupo él destacaba más. Su atractivo era tal, que su sonrisa bastó para hacerme soltar un suspiro.

—Oh vaya, muchas gracias, chicos. Pero enserio no había necesidad de hacer todo esto. —decía el apenado rubio. Entre más lo veía, más se me hacía familiar.

— ¡Claro que sí! Está es una gran oportunidad para ti, Len o debería decir: Doctor Kagamine. —comentó otro chico, de cabello rosa y ojos verdes.

— ¿Kagamine? ¿Kagamine Len? —susurré para mí misma y una revelación llegó disparada a mi mente.

¡Kagamine Len! ¡K.L! ¡Era él! El jovencito del dibujo, el que era dueño del diario, aquel detrás de los hermosos poemas de los cuales me había enamorado. No podía creerlo.

—De verdad es él... —dije atónita.

Tuve muchas ganas de entrar y saludarlo. Decirle que me habían encantado sus poemas, casi como si los hubiera escrito para mí ¿Pero cómo le diría algo cómo eso? Además de vergonzoso y ridículo, se suponía que debía estar de camino de vuelta al internado, pero no podía dejar de ver al rubio con sus amigos, riéndose y festejando. Era una escena conmovedora que me hizo pensar en Miki y Rin, los momentos alegres que suelo pasar con ellas.

—Seguro me deben estar esperando...

Fue difícil, pero finalmente me aleje del lugar y fui hacia el paradero para tomar el autobús que me dejaba cerca del internado. Estuve esperando por un buen rato, en el cual el autobús no venía. Empecé a considerar seriamente el irme a pie y muleta de regreso a "Océano Azul", cuando de pronto le vi otra vez. Ahí estaba nuevamente el rubio que contestaba al nombre de Len.

Él estaba cruzando la calle tranquilamente, mientras miraba su móvil, cuando de pronto un enorme camión salió de una esquina. El conductor de dicho vehículo manejaba a gran velocidad y el camión iba directo hacia Len. Al ver eso, grité su nombre para advertirle, pero no me escuchaba.

Espantada y con la adrenalina hasta las nubes, hice algo que nunca me creí capaz de hacer, especialmente en mi estado actual. Fui a toda velocidad que podía en muletas y me lance sobre Len, empujándolo fuera de la calle.

Fue por unos segundos, pero Len notó el camión que se le avecinaba y se había quedado paralizado por el miedo, fue entonces cuando le salté encima.

Los dos quedamos tirados en el pavimento. Una vez me recupere de la caída, mire a Len para revisar que se encontrara bien. Al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza al caer al suelo, quedando inconsciente, pero era mejor eso a que hubiera sido aplastado por ese armatoste en ruedas.

Al girar mi mirada vi que el camión se había estrellado contra un establecimiento. Se debió a la fuerza en que el conductor quiso frenar al ver a Len, haciendo que el camión se desviara del camino y finalmente se estrellara.

— ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia! —gritó una mujer y de inmediato un hombre que pasaba por ahí sacó su celular para hacer la llamada.

Mientras tanto yo me negaba en alejarme de Len. Deje descansar su cabeza en mi regazo mientras le cantaba un poco. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en realidad. Al mismo tiempo que le cantaba no podía evitar observarle detenidamente, viendo con mejor detalle cada rasgo de su rostro. Sus cejas y pestañas rubias, su tez blanca, sus facciones masculinas.

Sí, era muy atractivo, de eso no había duda y no podía evitar cuestionarme si la razón por la que mi corazón se aceleraba tanto era precisamente por su atractivo físico o por el hecho de que había conocido a la persona detrás de los hermosos poemas que me habían sacado sonrisas en mis momentos más tristes. ¿Cuáles eran los misterios detrás de este chico? ¿Qué llevo a alguien como él a escribir esos poemas?

— ¡Len! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —escuché a lo lejos. Era obvio que eran los amigos de él.

No lo pensé dos veces y deje a Len en el suelo para luego, con mucha dificultad, levantarme con mis muletas e irme de ahí justo antes de que el grupo de chicos llegara.

Me escondí detrás de uno de los árboles del parque y vi como los amigos de Len llegaron a verle preocupados. Al rato llegaron los paramédicos. Tanto Len como el conductor del camión se encontraban bien.

No me quede a ver más, debía regresar a casa de inmediato. Gracias a dios, al regresar al paradero el autobús ya había llegado y no dude ni un segundo en subir. En una media hora ya había llegado a mi destino.

Una vez de regreso en el internado, pasé de largo a todas las chicas que me preguntaban cómo me había ido en mi viaje y fui directamente a mi habitación. Alcé el colchón de mi cama y saqué el diario que estaba ahí guardado. Sacudí de este hasta que al fin cayó el dibujo y lo mire.

El chico del dibujo era de catorce años, tenía facciones un poco más infantiles, pero se parecía bastante al que acababa de ver. Incluso tenían la coleta, aunque el Len actual llevaba la coleta baja y era más larga, mientras que el del dibujo la llevaba alta y era pequeña ¿Qué edad tenia actualmente? Tomando en cuenta que estaba entrando a la universidad posiblemente unos diecisiete o dieciocho años.

—Entonces es menor que yo…

— ¿Quién es menor que tú? —escuché preguntar detrás de mí.

Di un brinco del susto y gire para ver que se trataban de Miki y Rin.

—A-ah, no nadie. —contesté moviendo mis manos torpemente.

—Ajá… —contestó Rin incrédula— ¿Qué es eso que tienes en tu mano?

— ¡N-no es nada! —Dije mintiendo pesimamente y antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta, Miki se había acercado a mí y me arrebató la foto— ¡N-no, Miki! ¡Devuélveme eso!

—Nop, es mío ahora. —Rió traviesa y saltaba de un lado hacia otro, impidiendo que pudiera quitarle lo que ella me había quitado a mí— Oh, es la foto de un chico.

— ¿Un chico? ¡Quiero ver! —dijo Rin y Miki fue donde ella para enseñarle— Vaya Luka, no sabía que te gustaban tan chicos. —esta vez le tocó a la pequeña rubia reír. Yo estaba toda roja.

— ¡No e-es lo que creen! —exclamé impaciente y avergonzada.

—Entonces explícanos. —pidió Rin mientras movía la foto de Len frente a mis ojos con y yo solo ruborizaba cada vez más.

—Ok… les contare, pero prometan que no le dirán nada a nadie. —Les dije una vez me había tranquilizado.

—Lo prometemos. —dijeron a la vez mientras ponían su mano en su corazón.

Tardé por lo menos veinte minutos contándole todo a Miki y a Rinny -evitando el tema del accidente-, con detalles y respondiendo varias dudas que ellas tenían. La verdad, mientras les iba explicando todo más me daba cuenta de lo ridículo que era todo, estar enamorada de ese chico al cual ni siquiera conocía. La verdad no me sorprendería que ellas se burlaran de mí por eso.

—Oh dios mío… ¡Pero que romántico! —exclamó de pronto Rin, a lo que yo solo pude callar.

— ¿Ha-hablas en serio? —dije sorprendida.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Le secundó Miki como era costumbre.

La verdad estaba bastante contenta al saber que contaba con el apoyo de mis amigas, pero aun había algo que me tenía intranquila.

— ¿Y qué harás? —Me cuestionó Rin. Yo solo pude parpadear sin entender.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Acaso piensas dejar que ese chico se te escape? Ya sabes cómo se llama ¡Intenta buscarlo! —Me alentaba la rubia. Yo no sabía que responder ¿Hablaba en serio?

—P-pero es algo muy repentino… —me excusaba.

—No lo creo. —Dijo Miki— Rin no dice que vayas y te le confieses. Pero dices que eres admiradora de lo que él escribe ¿No? Merece saber que tiene una fan. Deberías ir a verle para platicar un rato y conocerse. —comentó ella mientras tomaba de la foto con su mano ortopédica. Sabía usarla muy bien— Y quien sabe, tal vez con el tiempo se vuelvan novios.

Eso provocó que un repentino ardor se hiciera de mis mejillas.

— ¿Qué cosas dicen? ¡Eso jamás podría pasar!

—Oh, vamos. No seas tan pesimista, Luka ¿Es que caso nunca te has visto en el espejo? ¡Eres hermosa! —Me alagó Rin. Yo solo pude bajar la mirada avergonzada.

—Este chico se ve lindo en la foto. Seguramente se debe ver muy guapo ahora. —yo asentí dándole la razón a Miki. Ciertamente Len era muy guapo— Aunque no puedo evitar notarle cierto parecido a Rin.

— ¿Eh? —Rin se acercó a Miki con su silla de ruedas y le arrebató la foto— ¡Bah! Yo soy mucho más linda. —dijo para luego devolverme la foto— En serio, Luka. Deberías intentarlo.

—Chicas, son muy lindas al alentarme, pero… —bajé mi mirada para ver la pierna que me faltaba— ¿Se dan cuenta de que no tengo manera de salir de aquí? Y si lo hiciera ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir afuera solo teniendo solo una pierna?

— ¡No digas eso, Luka! En este lugar nos enseñaron a valernos por nosotras mismas a pesar de nuestro estado. —Las palabras de Rin eran bastante ciertas— ¿O me dirás que no crees en todo eso? ¿Te resignaras a que todo el mundo crea que eres una inválida?

— ¡N-no, claro que no! —Exclamé un tanto ofendida— Solo digo que… de no tener esta condición sería más fácil. Solo piénsenlo, ustedes mismas lo dijeron, es un chico atractivo. Seguro no soy la única detrás de él.

De pronto incluso ellas, mis mejores amigas, ya no tenían más palabras para animarme.

—Uhm… tal vez haya una solución. —dijo repentinamente Miki, llamando mi atención y la de Rin— Podría pedirle ayuda "aquella mujer".

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡Es una pésima idea! —gritaba Rin, notándose muy enojada. Yo no entendía absolutamente nada.

— ¿De qué hablan? —Me atreví a preguntar.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Rin y Miki me miraron.

—Hay una mujer que vive en los lugares más ajetreados de la ciudad. —Empezó a contar Rin— Se dice llamar a si misma solo una doctora, sin embargo, los pocos pacientes que han ido con ella, dicen que es… algo más…

— ¿Cómo que algo más? —Pregunté. Miki y Rin intercambiaron miradas.

—Luka… —Esta vez habló Miki— ¿Alguna vez escuchaste el rumor del milagro de IA?

Me sorprendí bastante al escuchar eso. Finalmente asentí.

—Sí… una chica que estuvo en este lugar. Todas la llamaban IA, pero ese no era su nombre real.

— ¿Y si sabes que esa chica IA al igual que tú, no contaba con una pierna? —Asentí recordando lo que había escuchado de ese rumor— Un día ella se fue de este internado luego de haber oído sobre la historia de una doctora que era capaz de hacer _milagros_ con las personas invalidas.

—Todos llegaron a la conclusión de que había ido a ver a dicha doctora, pero solo se preocupaban por ella, pues alguien en su estado seria incapaz de sobrevivir al mundo exterior. —Continua Miki— La habían dado por desaparecida, cuando de pronto, un día cualquiera una misteriosa chica llegó diciendo que venía por sus cosas.

—Esa chica era nada menos que IA, caminando con dos piernas. — ¿Dos piernas? Quede anonada ante lo que mis amigas decían. No recordaba esa parte del rumor— Ella estaba bien, como si nunca le hubiese faltado una de sus piernas. Se veía tan sana, tan bonita, tan diferente de la IA que conocían que solía estar deprimida todo el tiempo. Ella regresó a " _Océano Azul"_ en busca de sus cosas, pero igualmente a jactarse y en parte alentar a sus conocidas en el internado a que vayan a ver a dicha doctora.

—Pero los profesores, la directora e incluso la misma Meiko no lo permitieron. Lo sucedido con IA, aquel milagro resultaba demasiado bueno para ser real, pero el que una persona tuviese una pierna de pronto, de la absoluta nada era algo muy sospechoso. —Explicaba Rin con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos— Ese fue el caso ocurrido aquí en el internado, pero existen casos con otras personas en la ciudad, gente que buscaba cambiar y que hiendo con la doctora aquella lo conseguían.

—Pues… parece que esa "doctora" solo busca ayudar… —Comenté. Rin frunció levemente el ceño.

—Si bueno, yo no lo creo. —Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos celestes— Sabes… IA se decía que era una excelente pianista. Tocaba el piano con un gran talento, incluso se decía que era una virtuosa. Pero ese día, cuando ella volvió con una pierna, miró el piano que hay aquí en la gran sala del instituto con cierta tristeza. Se rumora que a partir de ese día, IA fue incapaz de tocar el piano otra vez.

—No entiendo…

— ¿Qué no es obvio? —Miki interrumpió— Perdió su talento en el piano por tener una pierna. Fue un cambio que hizo ¿Y sabes quienes son las únicas mujeres que te dan algo a cambio de otra cosa?

—Las brujas. —Contestó Rin. Yo le miré incrédula ¿Brujas? Eso era cosa de cuentos de hadas— No me sorprende que no nos creas a Miki y a mí, sin embargo todo lo que te he contado sobre IA es real. Hay registro sobre eso en los archivos del internado, aunque claro, están bien ocultos.

—Bueno, está bien, digamos que les creo. —Dije de momento y luego pensé un poco lo que me acababan de contar— ¿Cuál es lo malo de esta situación? Me refiero a que… es verdad que perdió su talento en el piano, pero ahora era capaz de caminar ¿No es eso algo bueno?

—Ah, Luka… Me cuesta creer que siendo la mayor no entiendas el problema de esto. —Rin me miró con severidad— IA era una virtuosa en el piano, una VIRTUOSA. Tal vez era una invalidad, sí, pero su talento era aquello que le hacía destacar por encima de cientos de personas comunes con todo los miembros de su cuerpo completo. Ese talento es lo que le daba presencia en el mundo, pero al cambiar eso por tener ambas piernas, solo se volvió una persona común del montón.

Entonces lo entendí todo. Podía comprender por completo lo que Rin decía. A diferencia de mí, Rin era alguien que estaba orgullosa de lo que era, sentía que el hecho de no poder caminar le hacía alguien diferente y también lo tomaba como un reto que era capaz de superar. Ella era feliz como era, pero yo no.

Odiaba ser invalida, odiaba ser una carga para mis padres, odiaba que el mundo me tuviese lastima. Yo quería ser normal, tener una vida normal como el resto. Quería ser capaz de levantarme en ambas piernas y seguir adelante para lograr alcanzar todas las metas que me propusiera y mi meta actual era conocer a Len en persona.

—Rin…

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Sabes dónde puedo conocer a esa "bruja"?

* * *

 _Bueno, esto es todo para el primer capitulo. No esperen una actualización "rápida" (Soy sincera XDD) ya que con este, tengo un total de cinco fanfics que debo ir actualizando :'3 yo solita me complico la vida uwu_

 _En fin ¿Que les ha parecido? Dejen un review para saber su opinión nwn_

 _Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer!~_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


End file.
